Home Videos and Phone Calls
by spicehnoodles
Summary: A random moment between Bella and Edward. — B


"Hmmm…I love you, Edward," I whispered. We were on my bed doing, what you call, cuddling. My head was on his chest, and his hands rubbing my arms.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered back lovingly. I looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied back. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I sighed in frustration and tried to jump off the bed. I _tried _because Edward's arms were tight around me.

"You don't have to get it, you know," he informed me. I giggled.

"Might be someone important," I sang. He still held me but after awhile, he sighed and let me go.

"I'm coming with you," he said. "We wouldn't want the same thing happening last time."

I grimaced at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback… Whoosh!_

_Edward and I were watching some silly sitcom about a girl trying to kiss her date._

"_Hmmm…maybe we should go like this, so we won't bump our noses," she told her date._

"_Yeah…you wouldn't want to hurt your plastic surgery nose right, babe?" he started to coo her and then--bam! They are making out._

_I snorted. "What a blond…" I heard Edward chuckle. I looked at him. "What?"_

"_Are you referring to Lauren?" he asked in his velvety voice._

"_Maybe…," I said. The doorbell rang and jumped to go answer the door, with Edward trailing behind me._

_I opened the door and it showed a tall guy--but nowhere near Edward's height--5'11 maybe--smiling at me. He had incredible blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He winked at me. What a Mike…_

"_Um, hello?" I greeted him. I thought I heard Edward growl. Probably by some inappropriate thought that Mike clone…thought. What do guys see in me?_

"'_Sup!" he greeted back. I waited for him to say something._

"_Well?" I asked getting annoyed. He kept gazing at me until he heard Edward clear his throat._

"_Oh, yeah! Um, uh, there's this chocolate thing I'm doing…and…uh...__" He tried to find the right words to say. _

"_Chocolate thing?" I asked. He moved to the side to show boxes of chocolate. "Are you an entrepreneur?" It was kind of ironic since Spongbob and Patrick did the same thing._

"_Uh…what's that?" he asked dumbly. I mentally slapped my forehead. I heard Edward chuckle quietly. I turned around to glare at him then faced to the stupid guy._

_I forced a smile. "It's when people sell something and a lot of people buy and they get rich and their products are being sold. Got it?" I talked to him like I did to four year old._

_He blinked twice. "Oh! You didn't have to tell me that! I'm just selling stuff. So, uh…what do guys want? Nougat? Nuts?" _

"_I don't want any. Thank you." I was about to shut the door, but his hand stopped me._

"_W--Wait! I need to sell this!" he cried._

"_Why?" This guy was getting on my nerves. I heard Edward mutter under his breath, "If he thinks one more vulgar thought about Bella, or so help me…"_

"_Um…I--I uh, need--gah! Guess I'll just tell you the truth," he told me. He took deep breaths._

"_I'm selling chocolate to you 'cause you're hot and I've heard about that from this guy--I think his name was Mike Nerdton or something like that--and he was talking to his friends about you. I told my friends about you and--and they gave me a dare about getting you're number and I'll get 50 bucks and a hot girl and--and--here I am," he said all of that in one breath. Why's Mike in every conversation now?_

"_Oh. Well, it seems you have lost your dare. Goodbye." I shut the door before he could say anything else._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I laughed softly. Nerdton. I need to remember that name…

I ran down the stairs with Edward watching me carefully, so I won't trip or something. _Luckily_, I managed to reach the bottom step without tripping. I half-ran to the door and opened it.

There was a boy about my age--Ugh! Always boys…--blushing at me. I think he was about 5'6 and sort of lanky looking. He wore glasses and had shiny brown eyes. He reminded me of…well, me--but _way _better looking. And for once, I didn't hear Edward growl or hiss at him.

"Um, sorry…uh, pa--package, m--ma'am. S--sign here, please," he stuttered. "And s--sorry for stuttering, m--ma'am."

I smiled at him. "It's okay," I said politely. He was so nice! I signed the paper and waved goodbye at him. I picked up the package, ignoring Edward's gentleman request on holding it, and headed to the kitchen. I set the package on the counter and saw a note; it was from Charlie.

**Bells,**

**Out fishin' with Billy! Be back really late! Hangin' out with the guys!**

**Charlie**

**P.s **

**Mike called.**

Why on earth would Mike--Mike out of all people!--call me? Can't he ever take a hint?! I groaned.

"You don't have to call him, you know," Edward told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, "but Charlie thinks it's "Not lady-like!" Pfft! Whatever…" I was in a bad mood.

"It's okay, love," Edward said gently. He always knew how to make me happy. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and opened the package. It was from Renee.

**Bella**,it said.

**Here are a couple of home videos! Thought you and Charlie--maybe Edward or Alice--would want to watch it! Email me if you watched them all!**

**You better watch them.**

**You loving Mom,**

**Renee**

**P.s**

**Phil says 'hi'.**

I gasped and quickly closed the package.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concern. Oh! Thank goodness! He didn't read the letter.

"N--Nothing," I said nervously. He didn't buy that.

"Bella…," he warned.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Bella…" He was getting angry. Wouldn't want that, right?

"Renee brought home some…videos," I said not looking in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "Well let's go watch them!" He grabbed the package and ran to the living room. I sighed and dragged myself to the living room. Edward put a video in and sat down on the lumpy couch. I sat down next to him and pulled a pillow to my face. _Might as well get ready to cover my blushing face…_ I thought.

"What did it say on the video?" I asked nervously. Please don't make it--!

"Bella's First Date." His tone sounded weird. The video began…

_In the video, it showed a 16 year old Bella in a beautiful blue dress that was strapless and hugged every curve of her body. She wore blue flats and her hair was straightened. She had a blue ribbon on her hair._

"_Why do I have to go to the dance with…_him_?" the 16 year old Bella asked. Renee--who was recording all of this--sighed._

"_Bella, you can't keep on staying in the house, reading a book and not hanging out with your friends!" she told her. "It's not normal!"_

"I'm _not normal," Bella reminded her, "but if it makes you happy…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Renee excitedly went to go answer it._

"_Well, aren't you handsome, Anthony?" Renee complimented. Anthony was quite handsome--Brown, gelled, spiky hair with awesome green eyes. He was in a black tuxedo, but not buttoned up._

"_Uh, thanks, Mrs. Swan," he said shyly. "Are you ready, Isabella?" He winked at her which made Bella make a gagging sound._

"_Be nice, Bella," Renee scolded her._

"_Oh, I will," she muttered, "by doing something involving my fist and a very precious item every boy has."_

"_What was that?" her mother demanded._

"_Nothing."_

_The video turned to black, but then appeared again showing a very happy Bella and Anthony covering his nose and his…ahem…item._

"_What happened?" Renee asked. Bella stared to rock on her heels. Anthony sighed._

"_She punched me in the face, in the process of breaking my nose, and kicked me somewhere," he mumbled the last part._

"_Why?" her mother asked appalled. Bella would never hurt anyone._

"_Close proximity," Bella said. "And that's why you shouldn't make me go to the prom with a guy like him."_

_Renee sighed._

_The video ended._

Edward looked at me. "You didn't tell me you went on a date." I blushed guiltily.

"I wouldn't call it a date," I muttered.

"_You broke his nose and kicked him in the groin?!_" he asked appalled also. "Never knew you for a violent person, love."

"People like him, bring out the bad side of me," I told him.

"Why do you hate him?" he asked.

"One, he always calls me "Isabella". Two, he winks at me all the time. And three, he likes to touch me." I shuddered at the last part.

"Ah," he said. "Well, let's watch the rest of it!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

After blushing a lot and watching all of the home videos, I finally had my time with Edward. We were standing in the middle of the living room, hugging each other.

I sighed. "I have to call Mike."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" I heard him sigh and let me go. I kissed him lightly on the lips and headed for the phone. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" came Mike's dull voice.

"'Sup, Nerdton!"

* * *

**Weird ending…**

**Review! It's a one-shot sorry! I'm working on something else...  
**

**Monica-san**


End file.
